All Things in Moderation
by Tiinabelle
Summary: Steph's had a bad day. She said/He said. Challenge response for PP.


By: Tiina

May contain spoilers for any and all books.

All Things in Moderation

She said/He said

"Moderation is a fatal thing. Nothing succeeds like excess." _Oscar Wilde_

I lurched out of the car, up the stairs and into my apartment. I was very carefully not thinking. _Not gonna go there. Nope._ I put my salvation on the counter and took a deep breath.

I'd had bad days before. I'm sure I would again. This one ranks right up there. _Not going there, _I reminded myself. I reached for a candy bar. _Focus on all that chocolatey goodness. _

Better. I was breathing almost normally again, and the urge to cry had passed. If only... _Stop. _I grabbed a doughnut next. Against my better judgement, I started mentally reviewing the day. _No! _Ice cream, that's it! Ice cream could work.

I didn't even hear the locks tumbling.

XXXXXX

"Moderation is an ostentatious proof of our strength of character." _Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

I'd heard details of her day on the police scanner, my men had updated me, even the local news had something to say. The only one I hadn't heard from was Stephanie. She'd called the control room to let them know she was okay when some local 'good Samaritans' had doused her car with liquid laundry detergent to put out the fire, but she hadn't called _me._

She didn't notice when I let myself in, so I watched her for a while. Sometimes I think I spent half my time watching Stephanie. One day, I hoped she'd let me do more than watch.

The legs of her jeans were stiffened with laundry soap, the sleeves of her jacket were singed, and a bruise was darkening her cheekbone. Must have been the drunk with the broken chair.

Judging by the pile in front of her on the counter, she was trying for a sugar-induced coma. I hadn't known there were that many different kinds of candy, pastry, and ice cream.

She jumped when her phone rang, and glared at it until the machine picked up.

"Stephanie, this is your mother." As if Steph wouldn't know that. Mrs. Plum barely got three words into her tirade before Steph was aiming her gun at the machine. This was worse than I thought.

In two steps I had the gun out of her hand. "Babe. Police are sure to respond to gunshots. Is that what you want?" I doubted it, after the scene she and Morelli had caused at the station, but I never knew what she was thinking. I handed the gun back to her.

She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head."No. Thanks, I wasn't thinking."

"What are you doing here?" I guess she finally realized she hadn't heard me come in.

"Looking a little crazed, Babe."

She sighed. "It's been a crazy day."

She looked exhausted. She needed a shower and a good night's sleep. "Have you eaten?" She glanced guiltily at the pile of sugar and fat. "Real food, Babe."

She nodded. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. After I felt her relax, I pulled away. "Take a shower and clean up. You'll feel better."

She walked away without a word. While she showered, I put away the junk food. She didn't take long. She came back wearing a pair of boxers and one of my T-shirts, looking impossibly young. I couldn't stop my smile.

Her return smile was a little shaky, but genuine. "You were right. I do feel a little better."

"Good." I led her into her living room and pulled her down with me until she was almost in my lap. I started massaging out the knots between her shoulder blades. "Oh, that's nice." she breathed.

Neither of us said anything for quite a while. Normal for me, not so much for her. Eventually, she leaned back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I enjoyed the sensation until I felt her drifting off.

I stood with her in my arms. "Let's get you tucked in." She didn't protest as I did just that. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Babe."

She grabbed my wrist as I was pulling away. "Thanks."

I leaned down and just brushed her lips with mine. "Any time."

I let myself out. I didn't get to hold her as long as I would have liked. I never do. Hopefully she'll eventually realize she doesn't need a sugar overdose. She needs someone she can count on.


End file.
